Et les billes roulent, roulent
by Akhela
Summary: Bille Kaulitz est une jeune ado de dix-sept ans parfaitement normale.Mais entre son frère,sa musique,et le beau Gustav... -/UA Tokio Hotel/- Read and review please!


Me re-voici, me re-voilà! Pour vous servir! _Coupez! _Hum hum. Pardon. _Coupez! _Je disais donc... une nouvelle fiction, écrite par moi- si si, je vous assure... _Coupez! _Euh, bon. J'abandonne. _Coupez!_

Read, enjoy and review please! Et, dernière précision, le prénom Bille EXISTE! C'est ma prof d'allemand qui me l'a dit!_Et ça se prononce __**Bill-euh.**_ xD

Et les billes roulent, roulent... 

Chapitre I : Ne jamais réveiller une Kaulitz qui dort.

Bille secoua ses cheveux trempés. Son frère jumeau adoré qu'elle aimait tant- j'ai nommé Tom Kaulitz!- venait de lui verser un verre d'eau sur la tête pour la réveiller.

Mauvais choix.

**-Tom?**

**-Oui?  
-Cours.**

Très mauvais choix.

La jeune fille se mit à courir après son frère qui était mort de rire; et qui se foutait d'ailleurs ouvertement de sa gueule.

**-T'es déjà essoufflée, Bee?**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit que je DETESTE ce surnom débile, Tom!**

**-Ouais mais _Bille_ ça fait garçon.**

**-Et-a-lors?**, dit Bille en insistant bien sur les syllabes.

**-Ben...**

Il faut dire que le spectacle était assez comique. Tom portait un énOOOOrme T-shirt au dessus de son pantalon de pyjama; et sa soeur tirait dessus pour le retenir.  
Et lui infliger une bonne leçon.

**-Euh... Bee? Va t'habiller, please.**

La jeune brune baissa le regard sur son accoutrement. Elle portait un soutien-gorge noir au dessus d'un mini short rose fluo.

**-Bof... T'as déjà vu pire, c'est pas ça qui va te tuer.**

**-Quand même. **

**-Et puis... c'est pas moi qui est ridicule, **rit Bille en désignant la tenue de son frère, **ton T-shirt plus ton pyj', ça craint... **

Le son de la sonnette coupa court à cette scène fraternelle si attendrissanteBille dévala les escalier pour ouvrir, oubliant sa tenue. Son frère descendit derrière, essayant d'arrêter la catastrophe.

Trop tard.

-**Qui est-ce?, **claironna Bille ouvrant la porte.

**-Gustav.**

La jeune fille retint sa respiration. _C'est Gustav_, pensa-t-elle, _garde ton calme, ne te rends pas ridicule, ma vielle._

Hum. Pour le ridicule c'était raté.

Gustav dévisageait Bille comme si c'était un Alien. Elle mit un temps infini- 2 min. 28- pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle portait.  
Et de ce qu'elle ne portait _pas_.

**-Euh... je..., **bafouilla-t-elle, confuse, **je monte me euh... changer.**

Gustav ne répondit pas, se contentant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami- j'ai re-nommé Tom Kaulitz!

**-Elle va bien ta soeur?**, réussit-il à dire après avoir ouvert et refermé sa bouche dix fois comme un poisson.

**-Euh, je crois.**

8080808080808080808

Dans sa chambre, Bee s'était accoudée au mur et réfléchissait. _Tu t'habille, tu descends, et tu lui en met plain la vue. C'est simple, non? _Eh bien non. La vie était décidément bien trop compliquée pour elle.

Une seule solution quand elle était comme ça: son portable. Pas que son portable aie une quelconque action thérapeutique; mais une certaine personne de son répertoire, si.

**-_Allo?_**

**-Andy? C'est Bille.**

_**-Ah, salut Bee! Justement je pensais à toi! Quoi d'neuf?**_

__**J'ai besoin d'aide, Andreas. Y'a Gustav dans mon salon...**

_**-Et...?**_

**-Je.. Je sais pas quoi lui dire...**

_**-Descends de ton trou et sois naturelle.**_

**-Euh... d'accord. Merci.**

_**-Et j'oubliais! Mets ton perfecto rouge, tu es terriblement sexy dedans!**_

La jeune fille rougit sous la remarque de son meilleur ami.

**-Merci Andy. A plus.**

**-_Ciao Bella!_**

Elle sortit son perfecto rouge de l'armoire, l'enfila au dessus d'un top noir et d'un jean _diesel _taille basse; avant de s'observer dans le miroir.

A l'origine blonde, elle avait teint ses cheveux en noir, et elle s'était aussi piercé un sourcil.

Elle descendis les escaliers à une allure modérée et jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans le salon avant d'oser s'y aventurer.

Gustav était avachi sur le canapé et discutait avec Tom.

**-Euh... je suis là, **hasarda Bille.

-**Super, on avait un truc à t'annoncer. Tu sais que j'ai rencontré Gus' un soir où on chantait dans un bar?**

**-Oui oui, j'étais là aussi, je te signale!**

**-Ouais ben avec un copain à lui qui s'appelle Georg, il voudrait qu'on essaye de monter un groupe. À quatre; Gustav à la batterie, Georg à la basse, moi à la guitare, et toi au chant!**

**-Euh, ouais, euh j'vais réfléchir.**

_Alors là ma vielle, tu te surpasse! « Euh, ouais, euh j'vais réfléchir ». Tu sais rien dire de mieux?_

**-Bee? **

C'était Gustav qui l'appelait. D'habitude, il n'utilisait pas son surnom, mais bon... _Et puis, Gustav m'appelle, je vais pas trop me poser de questions non plus, nan? _

**-Ne te presse surtout pas. Fais ce que ton coeur te dicte.**

_NAN! Mon coeur ne vient ABSOLUMENT pas de rater un battement! _

**-Euh, ouais ouais. Ce que mon coeur me dicte, okay... **

**-Tom et moi on va réviser nos cours. Tu viens? **

**-Euh je... **_Mais bien sur Gustav! _**... peux pas, je sors avec une copine... **_IDIOTE! TU NE SORS PAS!_

Bille se leva donc et quitta allègrement le salon pour se préparer.

_Tu était censée lui en mettre plein la vue... C'est réussi!_

8080808080808080808

**-Bee, rappelle moi pourquoi on fait du shopping, déjà?**, demanda Anke, la meilleure amie de Bille, pour la centième fois.

**-Pour éviter Gustav Shäfer. **

**-Aaah, okay, voilà qui explique tout, **dit Anke avec ironie.

**-Si tu voulais éviter Andreas tu ferais pareil, **remarqua Bee, se qui fit rougir son amie. La conversation était close.

Les deux filles continuèrent leur virée shopping tout l'après midi avant de s'écrouler mortes de fatigue devant une cabine d'essayage.

**-Z'ai mal au dooos!, **se plaignit Anke, **on rentre? **

**-Attends!**

La brune sortit son portable de son sac. _Ultime vérification._

**-Tom? **

_**Ouais.**_

_**-C**_**'est Bille. Gustav est là?  
**_**-Il vient de partir, pourquoi? **_

**-Pour rien. Merci frangin, à tout'!**

**-On peut y aller, **demanda Anke.  
**-Oui. Il est ENFIN partit. **

**-Ne me dit pas que t'as appelé pour vérifier si il était là?**

**-Euh... si., **avoua Bille, toute penaude.

**-Mouhahahaha, t'es trop drôle toi quand tu t'y met! **

_Je crois que là, t'étais censée rire. _

**-Oh, ça va. **

**-Pffffffmmfff!**

**-Mais ARRETE de rire!**

**-Mouhahahahahaha!**

**-Mais arrête-euh!**

**-Pffffffmmfff!**

8080808080808080808

Allongée dans son lit, Bee fixait le plafond. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à dormir .Elle sortit donc de son lit et se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre de son frère.

**-Tom..., **murmura-t-elle, **j'arrive pas à dormir... **

**-Allez, vient là.**

Elle souleva un bout de couverture et se mis à l'intérieur. Tom se colla à elle pour trouver de la chaleur, et elle se sentit immédiatement bien. On pouvait trouver ça malsain, mais elle avait une relation très tactile avec son frère, et tout contact la réconfortait.

Bee ferma les yeux.

8080808080808080808

Voilà le premier chapitre! Vos impressions? C'est pas trop dépaysant de voir Billou en fille?

Review?

Akhela

_Et merci à ma bêta!_


End file.
